


Drunk on You

by Alecto



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Heavy Drinking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Jounouchi and his friends were all sloppy drunks. Kaiba didn’t know why he put up with any of them.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 28 prompt: “Enough! I heard enough.”

“Ne, ne, Kaiba, what do you like about me?” 

He tried to shove Jounouchi away, but his boyfriend clung harder than a barnacle to the broadside of a ship. “Get off, Jounouchi. Stop acting cutesy. You’re not fooling anyone.”

Jounouchi gave an exaggerated pout. “C’mon, don’t be shy. You’re with friends.”

Without waiting for his retort, Jounouchi shimmied between him and the low dining table, swinging one leg over Kaiba’s lap, and straddled him. Kaiba dropped his mug on the table—thankfully spilling nothing other than the bowl of empty edamame shells—to catch Jounouchi when he swayed into his chest. While happily humming, Jounouchi looped both arms around his neck and settled down. 

Kaiba dug his fingers into the small of Jounouchi’s back as a warning. Jounouchi was already one of the most tactile people he knew, and he got downright handsy after a few drinks. It didn’t happen often, and Kaiba normally didn’t mind too much when in the privacy of his or Jounouchi’s home. But they were out in semi-public and surrounded by Jounouchi’s friends.

“You’re drunk,” he hissed but failed to muster his usual venom.

Pot meet kettle. 

Everyone, including himself, was intoxicated at this point in the evening. Never in a million years did he imagine that Jounouchi and his friends would go this hard at their bonenkai. Given his small stature, Yuugi shouldn’t even be able to drink as much as he did without first succumbing to alcohol poisoning. Kaiba had the (mis)fortune of arriving late—late enough that the initial drinking party had seamlessly transitioned into the afterparty during his absence. The entire group had hours of drinking on him, and he wouldn’t catch up anytime soon short of a truly heroic effort. 

He could still try though. Kaiba Seto rarely turned down a challenge.

He cast a scathing glare around the izakaya’s private dining room. Anzu rested slumped over the table, cheek mashed against the woodgrain, breathing softly but otherwise dead to the world. It was hard to say what finally did her in; the alcohol or her nineteen-hour flight from New York. Yuugi had his back turned to them, curled up on the tatami mat like an overgrown cat. Kaiba could make out the tips of Bakura’s white hair and his phone bouncing up and down while he hummed along with a video he was watching. He couldn’t turn around with Jounouchi pinning him, but he guessed Honda and Otogi hadn’t moved from their prone positions near the shoji door.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes—as if Kaiba was being the inappropriately dramatic one. His sure hands kneaded the tight muscles in Kaiba’s shoulders. “It’s a ‘forget the year party’. You’re supposed to forget all the stress from this last year. Let it all go.”

“ _You_ stress me out,” he grumbled. 

Lies.

Thanks to this new turn in their relationship, the last year felt like a whirlwind, both in the chaos and thrill of it. Dating Jounouchi, in full view and with approval from Yuugi and company, had resulted in a myriad of new experiences: whether it be lunch dates, movie nights, and the occasional drinking party with people in his actual peer group. His work at KC still demanded much of him but having something else—something personal to offset his hectic work life was not without benefit. It forced him to delegate more than he otherwise would (which was not at all), of which Mokuba wholly approved.

Right now, Jounouchi was a familiar and comforting weight pressed to his chest. Tension bled away under Jounouchi’s attentive ministrations.

“So you only like me for my body then.” Jounouchi made a long face.

Kaiba wasn’t fooled for a second. “You have a dangerously high opinion about your appeal.”

“Tell me...” 

He reached around the other man to reclaim his drink, sipping it instead of responding.

Jounouchi huffed and blew out his shaggy bangs with the same breath. “Fine, I’ll start. I like your eyes. They’re the bluest fucking things I’ve ever seen.”

This time, he rolled his eyes. Some part of him was pleased with the compliment. Even though it was the most cliche and cheesiest thing Jounouchi could say.

Jounouchi dragged a hand up the length of Kaiba’s neck to cup his cheek, grinning widely as he continued, “You got those ridiculously long lashes like a princess. And you got cheekbones sharp enough to slit a guy’s throat.”

Jounouchi’s touch left a blazing trail in its wake. Kaiba suppressed a shudder. “Romantic. Now who only likes whom for his body?” he asked unkindly.

“Shaddup and lemme finish. I like how you get a wrinkle here when you’re concentrating on stuff.”—Jounouchi caressed the space between his brow—“I like how intense you get about dueling. I like it when you laugh, especially when you’re not doing that maniacal cackling.”

Over Jounouchi’s shoulder, Kaiba caught sight of Yuugi’s silently quivering form. Anzu’s lips, the only part of her face he could see from his current position, twitched into a shape dangerously close to a smile. Both were definitely awake, eavesdropping, and doing their best to not laugh out loud.

Oblivious to their impromptu audience, Jounouchi rambled on, “It’s sweet how you always put Mokuba first, but I wish you’d take better care of yourself. You’ll work yourself to an early grave.”

The touch of melancholy in Jounouchi’s voice kept Kaiba’s growing mortification at bay. He even wanted to comfort the other man. Either age or alcohol was making him soft.

“I’m not going anywhere, Jounouchi. It’ll take more than some obnoxious middle manager to finish me,” he said as he laced a hand into Jounouchi’s wild hair.

Jounouchi nearly purred and melted into the touch, craning his head back to bare his neck. “That’s nice. I like it when you pull my hair like that. Fuck, it gets me ready to go.”

A fissure of heat rippled down his spine. His gaze fell to Jounouchi’s parted mouth. He licked his lower lip in anticipation. Jounouchi was very pliant after drinking. His gravity had always been undeniable, drawing Kaiba into his orbit. Kaiba pulled him close, intent on claiming those pouty lips when he stopped abruptly. Something had hit the back of his head. He craned his neck and twisted his body to find a discarded chopstick on the tatami.

“Enough! I heard enough,” bemoaned Honda. “Please stop! Listening to you two is pure torture!”

“Fuck off, Honda. You’re jealous ‘cuz all you got is your right hand,” taunted Jounouchi. He shifted in Kaiba’s lap, raising on his knees and bringing their crotches into direct contact.

Even without turning around, he knew Honda was flipping the bird with said right hand. That was how well he’d gotten to know these idiots. He had half a mind to throw Jounouchi off, but that would reveal the growing problem in his pants. While keeping Jounouchi exactly where he was might hide the issue, it wouldn’t improve his situation. Die if you do, and die if you don’t. He fixed his eyes on the far wall and mentally recited card stats.

“Kaiba,” Jounouchi whined after realizing he no longer commanded his full attention. Fighting the grip in his hair, he tried to worm closer and nuzzle Kaiba.

“Will you stop squirming?” Kaiba Seto didn’t beg, but this? This came close.

Jounouchi’s brain-to-mouth filter was truly shot to hell. “Aw, Kaiba, that’s not what you said when you were sucking my—“

He clapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. “I like it when you’re _quiet_. Maybe I should gag you.”

Jounouchi, the complete lush, smiled into his palm and licked a long wet stripe across his overheated skin. Kaiba pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pant leg. 

“You can tie me up if you want.” Jounouchi dared to complete the offer with a wink.

Nope, sorry, his soul just took an extended vacation from his body. Jounouchi did not just kinkily proposition him in front of all his stinkingly drunk friends. Except he did, and Kaiba found the prospect more than a bit intriguing.

Anzu lifted her head off the tabletop, mirth dancing a full ballet suite in her eyes. "God, Jounouchi, you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation. Don't be surprised if no one comes to your rescue after Kaiba-kun chucks you into a closet somewhere."

"Jounouchi-kun, you're sooooooo lucky that whatever happens at bonenkai, stays at bonenkai." Yuugi giggled and flopped onto his back.

Oh no. No way would he ever let Jounouchi live this down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonenkai is a tradition of end-of-the-year drinking parties that happen in Japan between friend groups and work colleagues.


End file.
